Act 20.3: Vroginstar
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Vroginstar Description "My name is!" Dialogue Arme: What should we do now that the road is blocked? Amy: It's going to get cold... and my legs hurt. Hyde: Um... why don't we go back to the train? Hyde: We might be able to avoid the rain in the train... Hyde: And going to the city might... Ronan: I think it's a good idea. Ronan: The train sounds more safe than not knowing when we'll arrive at a village. Rufus: ...... Rufus: Do whatever you want. ---- Amy: Huh? Amy: Who are these people? Ley: Where did they all come from? Rufus: A lot of people are going to gather around the underworld train. Ryan: But this is just metal. Mari: They might be able to find some good parts. Jin: I think they're thinking of us as competitors... Sieghart: There is no reason to avoid them. Sieghart: Let's go play! ---- Crazy Max: Boss, it's all broken. Vroginstar: Stupid! Why are you picking stuff? Vroginstar: I, Vroginstar will set the appropriate price for these jewels! Vroginstar: You just steal everything! Crazy Max: Yes, Boss! Kyle: Oh, what is this. Kyle: This familiar scent of evilness. Elesis: You know him? Cindy: He is the owner of a big store. Cindy: He used to trade with the devil to gain more power. Arme: He succeeded. Arme: He has an underworld branch now. Vroginstar: I'm busy. Don't bother me! ---- Vroginstar: Argh, so mad. Vroginstar: Only if this Vroginstar's saw and drill were a little bit faster... Kyle: Um... Why are you saying your name backwards? Kyle: Aren't you Stavrogin? Stavrogin: What...? Stavrogin: Vroginstar, Sta...vrogin... Stavrogin: Oh! That's why it sounded so awkward! Stavrogin: My real name is Stavrogin! Stavrogin: Hahahaha! Stavrogin: Ii got the most valuable jewel! My name is Stavrogin! Arme: What? Arme: He forgot his name? Hyde: It's not the only thing he forgot. Hyde: The dead that come to the underworld get all of their memories taken out to measure their karma. Hyde: Souls with a lot of sins work for their sins. Hyde: Although... that person looks like he denied the labor and ran away to the wilderness. Ancient Demon King Arrives Description "I've been waiting for you." Dialogue Underworld First Lord 1: T-Train! Underworld Station! Underworld First Lord 1: This is a disaster. Oh Ancient Demon King! Underworld First Lord 1: Retreat! Retreat!! Decanee: Thank you for accepting my invitation. Decanee: Fuhuhu, I thought you couldn't come because of those rookies... Decanee: But we finally meet. Duel: ...... Duel: Cut to the chase. Decanee: Alright. That's better. Decanee: It's what I said earlier. Decanee: Go to the 『Tower of Memories』. Decanee: You can do whatever you want to do there. Duel: That's all you have to say? What price do I have to pay? Duel: I'm sure you want something from me. Decanee: Hehehe. Decanee: You can relax because I'm not here to trick you. Duel: You can never be trusted. Decanee: You say that... Decanee: But you came to the underworld because of me. Duel: ...... Decanee: Isn't it too late to doubt me? Duel: Yes, that might be true. Duel: But, remember this. Duel: Don't think you can just use me all you want. Tristan: You said you have a secret plan... Tristan: But isn't that Demon God, Duel? Decanee: You said underworld needs a little bit of encouragement. Decanee: So I called a person who could do that. Is something wrong? Tristan: He destroyed half of demon world by himself. Tristan: How is that a little bit of encouragement? Decanee: You're overestimating him. Decanee: He is just a loner who can't find a place to stay. Tristan: Phew, you are way more dangerous than I thought. Tristan: This is why you're not supposed to make a deal with demons... Decanee: Hehe. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story